


El mejor regalo

by alquimista_otaku



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Ethari confía ciegamente en su familia, pero eso no evita que pueda ser algo curioso con lo que su esposo e hija se traen entre manos.
Relationships: Ethari & Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	El mejor regalo

Soy nueva en el fandom, pero desde que vi la serie, adoré a estos dos con toda mi alma, son tan adorables y con Rayla son la familia perfecta *w* así que espero que os guste esta pequeña historia. Esto sucedería seis o siete años antes de que empiece la serie, donde Rayla ya vive con ambos.

* * *

_Advertencia: Yaoi (pareja canon)._

* * *

**El mejor regalo**

Ethari no era el elfo más observador, pero incluso él se dio cuenta de que su esposo e hija estaban tramando algo.

Runaan y Rayla llevaban una semana actuando extraño. Iban a entrenar más temprano de lo normal y regresaban más tarde, se la pasaban hablando en voz baja entre sí y cuando Ethari se acercaba a ellos, callaban de golpe.

El herrero confiaba plenamente en ellos, por lo que no creía que se tratase de algo malo, pero igualmente estaba preocupado al ser dejado de lado por sus dos elfos más importantes.

Con ambos pasando tanto tiempo fuera de casa, Ethari comenzó a sentirse algo abandonado. Pensó en preguntarle a su esposo, pero no quiso ser demasiado curioso y sabía que, si fuese algo sumamente importante, Runaan se lo hubiese comunicado, por lo que solo podía esperar hasta que su esposo le revelase aquel secreto por sí mismo.

Por lo que sin otra opción más que resignarse, Ethari intentó hacer lo mejor que podía para distraerse.

Para mala suerte del elfo, ya había entregado todos los pedidos que tenía pendientes y no había recibido ninguno nuevo desde entonces.

Podría pensar en algo para su esposo o hija, como nuevas cuchillas, flechas o incluso algún accesorio como un collar o algún adorno para el pelo, lamentablemente en esos momentos carecía de la motivación para ello, necesitaba estar concentrado cuando empezaba algo así, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de ello.

Normalmente, eran en esos momentos cuando solía pasar tiempo con su familia, pero pensar en eso solo entristecía todavía más al elfo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de ello, se quedó dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Una leve sacudida en su hombro lo despertó.

\- Ethari, amor, te resfriarás si te quedas aquí dormido – dijo Runaan sin ese tono de voz estricto que usaba para todos los demás

El guerrero solía usar un tono más suave y amable para su esposo, uno infinitamente más dulce y amoroso.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta – explicó el herrero

Runaan aprovechó que Ethari se levantó de la silla para estirarse y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su adormilado esposo. El herrero se sorprendió por el acto, ya que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no dudó en abrazar a Runaan como respuesta.

\- Hay algo que Rayla y yo queremos que veas – dijo Runaan mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

\- Estoy impaciente – añadió el herrero, finalmente sabría qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

Dejándose guiar por su esposo hasta el jardín, Ethari disfrutó de la fría brisa que logró acabar con su sopor.

Rayla esperaba nerviosa, con ambas manos manteniendo algo oculto tras su espalda.

\- ¡Ethari! – llamó la niña emocionada mientras buscaba la mirada de Runaan como aprobación para continuar – Runaan y yo hicimos esto para ti –

El elfo observó lo que la menor le ofrecía. Se trataba de una tela violeta que tenía pinta de ser bastante mullida y abrigada.

\- Es una bufanda, o al menos eso se suponía que debía ser – explicó Runaan, con miedo de que aquello no pudiese distinguirse a simple vista

\- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó Ethari confundido mientras tomaba finalmente la bufanda de las manos de su hija

\- No, pero queríamos agradecerte por todo lo que haces por nosotros, desde tu amor y preocupación hasta tus noches en vela y quebraderos de cabeza al crearnos siempre las mejores armas – explicó el guerrero con cariño

\- Yo no necesito que me agradezcáis por ello, sois mi familia y es obvio que me preocuparé siempre por vosotros, sobre todo con tu trabajo y el que será algún día también de Rayla, yo solo quiero ayudaros en todo lo que me es posible – confesó Ethari mientras sonreía con amor

\- Lo sabemos – dijo Runaan correspondiendo con una sonrisa, de esas que solo Ethari y Rayla conocían

Ethari miró su bufanda, se notaban bastantes imperfecciones y había algún que otro hilo colgando, pero para él era perfecta.

Después de colocarla en su cuello, levantó a Rayla en brazos y se acercó a Runaan para un abrazo en familia.

\- ¿Es por esto por lo que habíais estado tan ausentes? – preguntó finalmente Ethari

\- Si, no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa y además acabamos tardando más de lo esperado – admitió Runaan con algo de vergüenza

\- Hacer bufandas es más difícil que los entrenamientos – dijo Rayla con una sonrisa

\- Para mí es maravillosa – admitió Ethari

\- Al principio pensamos en hacer algún accesorio de metal, pero a pesar de observarte tantas veces no creo ser capaz de hacerlo y no acabar destruyendo tu taller, además de que Rayla parecía demasiado emocionada con la idea de jugar con tus herramientas, lo cual era una clara señal de peligro – confesó Runaan

\- Me parece que usar mis herramientas hubiese sido demasiado riesgoso, sobre todo para Rayla –

\- No soy una niña, ya tengo ocho y Runaan me permite entrenar con armas – protestó la joven

\- No se trata de la edad, sino de la habilidad, además de que no me imagino que clase de excusa podríais haber usado para sacarme tanto tiempo de mi taller –

\- Eso hubiese sido casi imposible – bromeó Runaan

\- Pero estoy realmente agradecido por el regalo, ahora cada vez que la vea, recordaré lo mucho que me quiere mi familia – dijo Ethari feliz

\- No necesitas una bufanda para recordarlo – replicó Runaan mientras besaba a su esposo

**FIN**

* * *

Eso es todo, nos volveremos a ver si sacan una nueva temporada y liberan a Runaan de una vez T^T o si me llega la inspiración para estos dos que son tan dulces y adorables y no me olvido de Rayla *w* ya que son una familia adorable ^^


End file.
